


A Hot Day Of Spring

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Ice Climber (Video Game), Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Inkice, Love Confessions, Orange Inkling's name is Mango, Picnics, Pink-haired Villager's name is Rosie, Popo and Nana are twins, Smashville, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Nana meets up with her friends for a picnic near the lake.
Relationships: Inkling(s) (Splatoon)/Nana (Ice Climber), Nana & Popo (Ice Climber), Nana (Ice Climber) & Inkling(s) (Splatoon) & Villager (Animal Crossing)
Kudos: 7





	A Hot Day Of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I know this ship doesn't make a lick of sense
> 
> but I felt like writing only one fic for it wasn't enough

It was a uneventful hot day of spring, a lot of fighters and assists were out enjoying the sun and having fun activites outside, safe for a few who had either trouble standing the sun, the heat, or both.

As for Nana, she was having trouble handling the heat. To make it bearable, she had to take off her parka, and she felt really exposed without it. She had been fine in her nice, cool home, but she had promised her newest friends to hang out, and wasn't about to cancel on them because of a small heatwave.

She was tougher than that, after all.

So, even though it made her feel weird, she left her parka at home, took the bag she packed, and went out into town in a shirt and shorts, her long hair tied into two twin braids falling down on both sides of her face.

When she arrived at their designated picnic place, a bit away from Smashville, there was no one around to be seen. Nana figured Rosie had been chatting with the people she met on the way there, and that Mango had probably overslept.

Thankfully, they had agreed to meet up under the shade of a large tree. She could wait.

She spent her time waiting by watching some of the boys having fun over at the nearby lake. Some were teasing Sonic with a bad time, the hedgehog dismissing them by turning up the music on his radio setup.

She noticed her brother had also ditched his parka, albeit not out of preparation, as she saw it lying on the shore. He had probably been forced to take it off. It wasn't surprising to her: they were both very stubborn, but he had always been even more so than her. Which was a feat.

She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the sun and ignore the heat, when she heard someone gasp.

When she opened her eyes, Mango was standing a few feet away from her, looking gobsmacked.

"Nana?" The orange inkling asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah? It's me alright." She said it with confidence, but her heart was beating fast. She had never been around her crush without her parka before. She wondered what Mango thought of her like that.

The inkling's expression shifted into something unreadable.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face? Does my hair look weird?" Nana asked. There wasn't much else that could explain her friend's reaction, after all.

But the inkling didn't say anything. Instead, she took a bunch of steps towards Nana, as if hypnotized, and soon closed the distance.

Nana was starting to wonder what that was all about.

"What are you-"

She stopped talking, as Mango crouched down and took her braids in her hands, inspecting them closely, feeling all the little bumps and the smooth texture of her hair.

Nana gulped, a bit overwhelmed at the unexpected contact and her crush's strange behavior.

After a while of this, Mango let go, and instead touched her two tentacle-hair things.

"We match." She whispered, in a mix of awe and wonder.

Nana blinked, stood silent for a few seconds, and laughed out loud when the absurdity of the situation became all too clear.

"W-why are you laughing?" Mango asked, confused.

"Y-you-" Nana tried to explain, wiping away a stray tear. "You were acting so strange, for a hairstyle I-" She sighed, calming down. "I'm sorry I don't know why it's so funny to me. I must be tired from the heat or something."

Mango smiled, but still looked confused. Then a worried pout came upon her features, and she brought her hand up to Nana's forehead, who froze at the contact.

"Hmmm.... it _is_ really hot out today, and you guys like the cold... are you really okay?"

Nana's heart did a bit of a sommersault at the caring actions of the other girl.

"Y-yes! I'm going to be fine, I brought water, see?" She showed her the water bottle she had carried in her bag, as a newcomer arrived at their little spot.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nana looked up to find the villager girl had finally joined them. And was smirking, her eyes shifting from the inkling to the ice climber.

"Rosie! No, not at all!" Nana tried to gather herself, and went a bit away from Mango to give their friend some space to sit, missing the inkling's disappointed pout.

"Alrighty then. Who's ready to eat cake?" Rosie asked as she settled the picnic sheet down on the grass.

She received a more than positive answer, and soon the three girls were digging in, enjoying the food on a sunny day with a lot of people out and having fun, the birds chirping away to give everyone a nice musical background.

In-between mouthfuls, they joked and gossiped, sometimes falling back down on the grass from laughter.

Out by the lake, the inkling boys had shared some of their gears with the rest of the young smashers, and most of them now had an improvised water-gun, and were fighting each other in two seperate teams.

Nana watched them as she ate, and noticed they were starting to get dangerously close to their location.

And in a moment's time, Diddy Kong, Toon and Young Link, lead by Ness, gave chase to Lucas, Mega Man, Red and Pit, firing away at random in hopes of landing a shot at one of their targets. One of those stray shots landed on their picnic sheet and that's when Nana decided to intervene.

"Guys, stop!" She yelled. But Young Link took his shot, Mega Man pushed Pit aside and dodged out of the way, and the content of the water gun started to make its way to the unsuspecting orange inkling.

Thinking fast, Nana stood up and ran to where Mango was sitting, taking the blow, falling on the grass afterwards.

"Nana!" The inkling girl cried out, rushing to her side. "A-are you okay?" She asked, wanting to touch her but not doing so, from fear of the water hurting her.

"Yeah! Don't worry... I just slipped." Nana smiled, sitting back up.

Mango stared at her, and smiled as well.

"My hero..." The inkling whispered, her face getting closer to the other girl by the minute.

And in that instant, the whole world froze for Nana. Because she was being kissed. Not on accident, and not by just anyone. It was definitely on purpose, and her crush was doing it.

She half-remembered she should maybe kiss her back, and pressed her lips against the inkling's, humming from happiness, loving the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach.

She heard someone clap, and it must have been Rosie. The boys around them where either wolf-whistling or doing little "whoop"s, and soon joined Rosie's clapping.

The attention made the two girls part, and Nana just stared dumbly at her crush in a happy daze, until Mango's expression turned into that of horrified realization.

"WHY DID I DO THAT?!" She yelled as her face turned a few shades redder, panicking, scrambling to get away from Nana.

"H-hey! It's okay, really-" The girl tried to reassure the blushing inkling, a bit saddened at the fact their little bubble of bliss had been popped so soon.

"No it's- I'm so sorry I should have asked, but you looked so pretty and I didn't think-"

"Hey give yourself some slack. No one's judging you or anything." Popo cut in, coming from the group of boys. "And if I know my sis, I'd say she really appreciated the gesture. Am I right?" He winked.

Nana blushed, grumbled, and flipped her brother the bird, the whole group going "Ooooooooh!"

She shrugged them off and looked back at Mango.

"But he's right you know... I really liked it."

Though she still looked embarrassed, the orange inkling managed to look her in the eyes. "R-really?"

"Yeah... to be honest with you I've... kinda... got a crush? On you?..." Nana explained, her voice becoming gradually higher and softer.

"Called it!" Rosie yelled triumphantly. "Y'all owe me 3000 bells!"

Multiple groans could be heard, Toon Link being the first to pay the toll to the pink-haired villager, while Nana was anxiously awaiting her crush's reaction.

"You do?" Mango's voice sounded small, but her eyes were full of hope.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Nana breathed out. She had never thought admitting it would feel so amazing and freeing. She loved the way it made her feel.

"Oh, Nana!" The inkling exclaimed as she launched herself to hug the other girl. "I like you! I love you!"

"I like you too!" Nana said back, hugging her crush tight. "I love you Mango."

The people around them started going "Aaaaaaw!", and that's when Nana was brought back to the fact they weren't exactly alone.

She chuckled, and looked her crush in the eyes.

"Well I'd love to cuddle with you but... we sorta have company. And a picnic to finish."

Mango gasped. "Oh, right! Sorry Rosie!" She called, as the girl not far from them was counting her bells.

"No prob huns, your girlfriend stuff doesn't bother me one bit." She explained, and looked up from her accounting activity, smiling at the newly formed couple. "I'm happy for you, girls."

"Aw, Rosie!" Both Nana and Mango said, and laughed once they realized they were in sync.

"Welp boys!" Ness said. "Time to head back, and set the score straight. Team Ness, regroup!"

"I thought we were Team Popo?" Popo asked, a bit sarcastically.

"No chance, bud!" Ness shouted, already running back to the lake's shore, most of the boys following suit.

Nana watched them go away, as Mango made her way to the tree, sitting down and letting her back rest against its trunk. She tapped the grass next to her, invinting Nana to sit there, as she bit down into a piece of cake she had snatched on the way.

Nana was quick to join her, sitting down and putting her hand on the inkling's, who looked at her with the softest fond smile and prompty let her head fall on Nana's shoulder.

Together, they listened to the clinking of bells and Rosie's happy humming as she filled up her bags and ate cake as well, and they watched as the boys' game progressed, betting a kiss on the cheek on the winning team.

The game came to a close, and Team Ness/Popo lost.

Mango happily admitted her defeat, fish-kissing her new girlfriend's cheek, and adding another one for good mesure.

It was a wonderful hot day of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Inkling Girl/Nana content in this universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!


End file.
